Lo maravilloso de estar con alguien especial
by Ndey
Summary: Bambi es un cervatillo el cual se a criado con los humanos siendo una de las mascotas favoritas de una niña llamada Faline la cual es parte de una familia de la alta sociedad, pero un dia el padre de Faline traera un nuevo huesped a la masion el cual no solo sera el nuevo compañero de Bambi, sino que tambien se convertira en alguie especial para el. Nota: Historia de M/M (yaoi)


ACLARACION: Los personajes de la pelicula Bambi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

Lo maravilloso de estar con alguien especial

Capitulo 1: ¿Un nuevo compañero?

Terminaba de llegar un avión al aeropuerto, en el cual empezaron a salir los pasajeros cuando termino su aterrizaje por completo. Del avión salían todo tipo de personas turistas, gente que venían de sus vacaciones, otras que venían a ver a sus seres queridos etc. Pero de toda la gente que bajaba del avión destacaba un señor que al parecer estaba bien vestido con un traje de negocios, zapatos negros y cabellos bien peinado. Pero lo que causaba que destacase de las demás personas era por una jaula que solo tenía un orificio rectangular que dejaba ver su interior y la cual estaba sujetando en una mano como un portafolio pero con la precaución de no agitarla demasiado. Después de que el señor había terminado de bajar del avión y llegar al área publica del aeropuerto se dirigió directamente a la salida del edificio, ya afuera del aeropuerto tomo camino hacia una limosina en el la cual el chofer ya había terminado de subir el equipaje.

-Buenos días señor ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje de regreso?- Contesto educadamente el chofer

-Un poco agitado, pero al menos llegue a tiempo- Respondió el señor subiendo a la limosina después de que el chofer abrió la puerta.

-Le recomendaría señor que para el próximo viaje tome un vuelo de primera clase- Aconsejo el chofer cuando estaba dentro de la limosina y listo para conducirla.

-Lo hubiera echo pero tenia que esperar mas tiempo, además de que no me dejarían estar con la jaula dentro del avión en la sección de primera clase y quería llegar lo antes posible para ver a mi familia, por cierto ¿Cómo han estado ellas?- Pregunto el señor de traje a su chofer con interés.

-Bien señor lo han estado esperando con emoción desde que aviso que venia, mas su hija que ahorita mismo lo esta esperando impaciente en la entrada de la casa señor-

-Bueno si ese es el caso será mejor que apresuremos el paso-

-En seguida señor- Dijo el chofer poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un poco lejano de la ciudad había una gran propiedad privada en la cual había una gran mansión con unas grandes hectáreas de césped y jardines alrededor los cuales estaban adornados con lindas fuentes y algunos adornos de jardín, que junto al día soleado y cielo azul despejado hacían un bello paisaje. En la entrada del la mansión había sentada en las escalera una niña de una edad de 10 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules, la cual estaba inquieta teniendo muy fija la mirada en la entrada de la propiedad. Después de un tiempo de espera la rejas de la entrada empezaron abrirse dejando entrar una limosina, lo cual hiso que la niña se levantara de un salto con alegría e impaciencia por dar la bienvenida a su padre.

-¡Papa!- Grito la niña cuando la limosina se estacionado en la entrada de la casa y el chofer había abierto las puerta del vehículo para que pudiera salir el señor.

-¡Faline!- Dijo con felicidad el padre acercándose para darle un fuerte abraso a su hija

-Te extrañe y mama también- dijo la niña con cariño

-Yo igualmente angelito, ven vamos a entrar a la casa tengo algo especial para ti- Dijo el padre mientras fue a la limosina para sacar la jaula y entro con su hija a la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión se fueron a la sala principal la cual estaba en el centro de la casa después de entrar por la puerta principal desde ahí se podía ir a cualquier parte de la mansión.

-Cariño-Dijo una señora la cual era el esposo del señor y la madre de la niña-Que bueno que llegaste y veo que as traído algo para Faline-dijo con curiosidad viendo la jaula mientras bajaba las escaleras principales que llevan al segundo piso.

-Es un regalo para nuestra hija y su mascota favorita- Dijo el padre cuando cundo su esposa e hija se sentaron junto a el en un sillón de la sala -Ten, de seguro te encantara y lo cuidaras bien- decía su padre mientras le daba la jaula a su hija, que cuando la tubo miro por el único orificio para ver el contenido de la jaula.

-¡Guau!, es hermoso papi ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Pregunto su hija con alegría al ver lo que había en la jaula.

-Cuando me aloje en un hotel que estaba alejada un poco de la ciudad en el aire libre un día antes de venir aquí, encontré a este amiguito hurgando entre unos cubos de basura que estaban en el estacionamiento del hotel y como vi que estaba hambriento además de que estaba sin ninguna compañía que lo cuidara decidí recogerlo y traerlo aquí-

-¿Y como pudiste viajar con el asta aquí cariño?- Pregunto su esposa

-Pedí el permiso de cuidado y protección, con la organización de protección a los animales el cual me lo dio un amigo que trabaja en la organización, el mismo que me dio el primer permiso para llevarnos a cuidar al cervatillo recién nacido que nos encontramos ese día de campo y ahora es la macota favorita de nuestra hija- Explico el padre

-Por cierto papa ¿crees que le guste a Bambi tener un compañero?- pregunto la niña a su padre.

-Seguramente, así no se sentirá el único cervatillo entre todas tus mascotas- respondió el padre seguro de sus palabras.

-De hecho creo que se lo deberías aprovechar de que aquí viene Bambi para presentarle a su nuevo amigo- Dijo la madre viendo como un cervatillo con un pequeño moño rojo el cual aun tenía sus manchitas bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso.

"Creo que debería ir con Faline para que me quitara este nuevo moño esta muy ajustado además pica" Pensaba el cervatillo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Bambi, podrías venir por favor tengo una sorpresita- Llamo la niña a su mascota preferida

"Una sorpresita" pensó el cervatillo emocionado dirigiéndose a donde estaba la niña

-Espero que te guste- dijo Faline mientras ponía la jaula en el piso frente a Bambi el cual estaba con curiosidad de lo que había dentro -Te presento a tu nuevo compañero Bambi-

-¿Compañero?- Quedo desconcertado mientras Faline abrió la entrada de la jaula.

* * *

Espero que el primer capitulo de esta historia les halla agradado

n_n Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar n_n


End file.
